kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parsonsda
| |0}}+1}} |tab1 = Talk page |tab2 = Archive 1 |tab3 = Archive 2 |tab4 = Archive 3 |tab5 = Archive 4 |tab6 = Archive 5 |tab7 = Archive 6 |tab8 = Archive 7 |tab9 = Archive 8 }} Nip/Duck I see nothing strange about the image of "Nip / duck". The image "Search and de-toy" is disproportionate compared to others. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Search And De-Toy Unfortunately the video "Search and de-toy" that I have does not show the image at the beginning of this episode (the only episode that did it). I had to find the image on the internet. At least we have one. When this episode will return to TV, I'll save it and I'll make a print screen. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Update on New Episodes Just wanted to let you know I saw this on BearTyrone1's Youtube channel: ''BearTyrone1 IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Listen everyone, I know you have been wanting to watch the new episodes which I haven't uploaded in a while. You should expect them to be here either today or tomorrow. Thank you for your concern about them. (23 hours ago) ''Hope this helps you wait less.HugeKidvsKatFan 14:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Coding help? I need to make a table with 0 rows, so that the content appears in a descending fashion; I'm not very advanced at HTML, and I know you are a good coder, so can you help? Here's an EXAMPLE OF WHAT I WANT: Here's what I CURRENTLY AM HAVING PROBLEMS WITH: Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? HugeKidvsKatFan 05:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I recieved your message and wanted to thank you for the warm welcome! I'm a huge Kid vs Kat fan and I am glad to be part of this wiki but I have 2 questions if you dont mind... 1) I was wondering where is the rest of season 2? In season 1 there are a lot of episodes, but in season 2 there are only about half... 2) I wanted to ask you if you know any way to actualy contact Rob Boutilier. See, I am writeing a book and any advise from such a genious wold be well recieved, plus that I really want to meet the one that made about the best cartoon series ever (I have a few favourites amongst the old cartoon series and a few amongst the new ones but KvK remains the top of the list) Sorry for bad english (if any)... I am from Romania. Have a nice day! Zanator 10:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I understand... ... I have allready sent him a message, if he pops up like you said, hell see them. I may be a fan, but also a writer and I am working on ideas of video games and cartoon series soo it is logical for me to look for advise and try chat whit such a genius ( a big fan, really)... By the way, I like the lizard picture on your answer wiki :))... PSS: He does answer to messages also... doesnt he? And try to check out the youtube MR KAT DANCE! Its cool and funny! Zanator 19:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) appart from the last message... As an administrator, dont you enter the wiki daily? Zanator 20:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I saw that you entered the wiki 4 hours ago and you didnt answear my mesages... If I made you mad at me for some reason I am sorry... I didnt mean to upset... plz excuse me... (at least i HAVE a conscience, unlike Kat) Oh, its nothing! I was just afraid you could be mad at me! I understand that you are ocuppied with the rest of the wiki, but answearing messages is an important thing ( at least in my opinion)(i dont want to lecture you) So, might I ask how often does Rob "pop up" on the wiki? Half of Season 2 in the Books What about the next half? When are you going to start on the next episode templates? HugeKidvsKatFan 00:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Been busy with finals so that's why I haven't been in the chat room that much but let's chat soon :) See What Kat's Been Up To! Hi Parsosnda. Just felt like making a short sotry-type slideshow on my Profile Page and thought you might like it. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sick as Well. I am also sick. Got it from the weather. Not much has changed on the site; I'm trying to find out when the newest episodes will air. Check out the Season 2 section because I left some important information on it. Hope we can chat soon. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) What happened? What happened with the answear site? I can't figure out annything now.... When did you change it? I don't know how to leave messages annymore... PLZ, answear me, i really dont know what to do! Zanator 20:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 1/2 Hi parsonsda. :) New pages of season 1 and 2 are very good (getting better). I am glad that my images can be used for both me and other members. I really do not understand why many others have gone, just beacuse of the skin. It does not bother me at all. The site is fine as it is now (of course it will be even better when I finish uploading all the pictures of season 1 and 2, but it's not over for tomorrow). Which adverts are you talking about? (Sorry if I do not understand everything) ~~Coop+Kat~~ Good job Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à travailler sur le site. Nous faisons vraiment du bon travail. ~~Coop+Kat~~ KvK Season 2 Episodes Confirmation I told you a while back I was going to investigate whether or not these Epsidoes were FAKE or not; well I did and I finally got an answer. First I searched Wikipedia and actually got some information that led me to TV.com. After joining and sending a message to Waggytoon, I got this reply (Waggytoon's confirmation in ITALICS): KvK Season 2 New Episodes Confirmation from Waggytoon. Yes, these are the genuine episodes. The schedule of episodes I find at zap2it.com, and they do air on Disney XD Saturday mornings at 10:00 AM, Saturday nights at 10:00 PM, the following Thursday night at 7:00 PM and 12:00 Midnight. Every week I print out the zap2it.com pages for the "Kid Vs. Kat" schedule, and it lists what's planned for the next two weeks- barring any uncalled-for pre-emptions for worthless programming by Disney XD FROM WEEK TO WEEK. So, just print out the zap2it.com or tv.com or xfinity.com or whatever TV site you use pages that list what's coming up on "Kid Vs. Kat" and you'll be ready for those new episodes. Remember, the schedule of episodes could be subject to uncalled-for pre-emption by Disney XD, so be prepared for some upsets if possible. 'Waggytoon" |} Since he said check Zap2It.com, that is where I will go next but it looks like these episodes have been confirmed to me.HugeKidvsKatFan 16:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, hows it going? How long is it till the problem is solved? Did u find the lizard picture? I remember that you asked me if i wanna know the wikia staff, is the offer still availlable, becouse i love knowing new people?! Do i talk too much? Am i annoying you? Zanator 23:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) So..... ....what do we do? No, my friend... I do not think you are out of ideas! I was just wondering what are you gonna do.... What is monaco? And will everything be the same (except the bugs) YAAAAY! ANARCHY! RISE THE MASSES AND KILL THE SLAVEMASTERS AND DETRONE THE WEAK AND... AND... ANARCHY! Zanator 19:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) K! First: What's with the whigged man?! O_o Second: Why doesnt the new wikia take my account?! It says i do not exist! :( Zanator 18:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 links 'watch now' disappear Hi, I'd like to know why all those links have disappeared? They were handy when you have lots of episodes in other languages and you didn't like to hear them. Right now, I have to watch in Spanish, which the translations, may I say and I'm from Argentina, are a pain to my ears. Can you fix it please? If you want more info in the Spanish translations, contact me and I'll give you some examples.AkoMeiChan12 02:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC)AkoMeichan12. Thanks for the quick response. I really appreciate it! Hey there! How are you doing? Havent been able to enter wiki for some time, so im woundering how is my new friend? Btw, do you like robotboy too? Zanator 11:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 Shorts ^ ^ I knew someone would ask me one day. Shorts (for now those of season 1) are broadcast between 8:50 and 9:00 (approximately) after two episodes of KvK. Unfortunately I think I missed one or two before those I have. If you want to see the shorts, episodes of season 1 or 2, go on youtube. My profile is "mick290491" and if you want to know every time I upload a video, you must subscribe to my channel. New Shorts and episodes coming soon... Hi! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! And, to answer your question, i'm not a robot. Gabrielphineas735 (Tell me what you wanna do today!) 18:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Intrested... I'm a very good writer, and I would love to help you create it if you want! I think it would be great. Do you like Robotboy too? ¬¬¬¬